marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season Four
The Fourth Season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. premiered on September 20, 2016 on ABC. Synopsis ''Ghost Rider In the aftermath of their journey to another planet, Director Phil Coulson and the rest of the team were driven more than ever to put an end to the HYDRA organization. Little did they know that they were up against the deadliest threat they've ever faced – an extremely powerful Inhuman, Hive, who was transported back from Maveth in the body of their worst enemy, Grant Ward. The team was able to thwart and kill Hive and take down HYDRA, but they are all still mourning the death of fellow agent and Inhuman, Lincoln Campbell. In light of the Sokovia Accords, and with HYDRA obliterated, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been legitimized again and no longer needs to operate in the shadows. Since the world presumes that Coulson is dead, the organization needed a new Director to be the face of the organization. Coulson finds himself back in the role as an agent and teamed with Mack, and together they are tasked with tracking down and confirming the presence of Enhanced people, aka Inhumans. They have been trying to track down and capture Daisy, aka Quake, who has gone rogue in an attempt to atone for sins from the past. But with the world believing that Daisy is a dangerous outlaw who has taken down banks and bridges, the new Director has no qualms about taking her down for good. Agent May is tasked with training specialist strike teams, and Fitz and Simmons have taken a big step forward in their relationship. But with Simmons' new promotion as Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology, Fitz, as well as her former team members, finds it hard to confide in or trust her since she's now the Director's confidant. Robbie Reyes will roar into the lives of Agent Coulson and the team as a junkyard mechanic who can turn on a dime into the terrifying Ghost Rider. Will Robbie be a friend or foe to S.H.I.E.L.D. – as well as the world, itself? Meanwhile, Fitz discovers that socially awkward genius and friend Dr. Radcliffe has started putting the finishing touches on a new, secret invention. LMD On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider, their strangest phenomenon yet, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly find themselves up against a myriad of new and ongoing threats: The anti-Inhuman Watchdogs are gaining political influence with Senator Nadeer, and uniting behind a mysterious benefactor. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the team, Aida has kidnapped Agent May and replaced her with a Life Model Decoy. Aida's evil plans for May and the team remain a mystery. Agents of HYDRA On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider and battling the Watchdogs to their highest ranks, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. find themselves in their most mind-bending mission yet. The heroes have been plugged into a virtual reality known as "The Framework," created by Dr. Radcliffe and Fitz. They awake to find themselves in an unrecognizable world – a world in which Hydra reigns supreme. What will become of the team as they make their way through this strange new landscape? What friends and foes will they face? And ultimately, will they ever escape and return to their real lives? Plot Ghost Rider Following the defeat of Hive, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daisy Johnson is consumed with guilt over the death of her fellow agent and lover, Lincoln Campbell. To help cope with her grief, she has left S.H.I.E.L.D., effectively going rogue. Taking on the alias "Quake", Johnson begins engaging in vigilante activity, directly opposing the actions of the anti-Inhuman mercenary organization, the Watchdogs. During her latest engagement, she runs afoul a group of gangsters in Los Angeles. The confrontation is suddenly interrupted by the unexpected arrival of a second vigilante with fire-based abilities, who slaughters the gangsters in cold blood. Through investigation, Johnson comes to learn that the vigilante is Robbie Reyes, a local mechanic. Instead of being an Inhuman, like Johnson initially assumed, Reyes' powers are a result of his bonding with a supernatural entity from an alternate dimension. LMD ''To be added ''Agents of HYDRA ''To be added Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson / Phil Coulson LMD *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May / Melinda May LMD *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake/Skye / Daisy Johnson LMD *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz/The Doctor / Leo Fitz LMD *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons / Jemma Simmons LMD *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie / Alphonso Mackenzie LMD *John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe / Holden Radcliffe LMD Supporting Cast *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Agent Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Mallory Jansen as Aida / Agnes Kitsworth *Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes *Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper *Max Osinski as Agent Davis *Ricardo Walker as Agent Prince *Blaise Miller as Agent Nathanson *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace/Patriot / Jeffrey Mace LMD *Ward Roberts as Hugo *Usman Ally as Vincent *Patrick Cavanaugh as Agent Burrows / Agent Burrows (Framework) *Parminder Nagra as Senator Ellen Nadeer *José Zúñiga as Eli Morrow *Kerr Smith as Joseph Bauer *Manish Dayal as Vijay Nadeer / Vijay Nadeer (Framework) *John Pyper-Ferguson as Tucker Shockley *Adrian Pasdar as Brigader General Glenn Talbot *Zach McGowan as Anton Ivanov/Superior *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward (Framework) *Jordan Rivera as Hope Mackenzie (Framework) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett (Framework) *David O'Hara as Alistair Fitz (Framework) Episodes Videos Teasers Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "Ghost Rider" Teaser Promo (HD) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 4 "New Season, New Powers" Teaser Promo (HD) Ghost Rider Found Cell Phone Footage - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Trivia *This is the first season where Brett Dalton doesn't reprise his role as Grant Ward. *This is the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. where the Kree don't appear. References External Links * 4